


When Everythings Been Said and Done

by Serenitynightowl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Boss - Freeform, Cherry - Freeform, Deaf OC, Edgy Sans, Fluff, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Survivor OC, halp, i dunno what to do for tags, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitynightowl/pseuds/Serenitynightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lone survivor for the worst reason, Nericil tries to sort her bagage and be happy again, despite what has recentally went down. Her counceler suggusts she gets a bitty companion to help her cope, but does she get more than she bargened for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Um.. it's highly not the best out there but.. well.. lets get started?

She remembers how everything got like this quite clearly, tho, would rather not explain it, but happily chose to forget instead. Nericil were at the councelers office on a Saturday. Her new counceler, Sherry Hampleton, wished she would just spill some beans and tell Ms.Hampleton why she were here in Sherry's presence, reguardless of that forced politeness. Nericil, around 4' 5", was shyly sitting in the far corner of the room, wanting to leave pretty badly as she hid her waist long, soft blonde hair under her crimson red hood, effectivly hiding her steel blue eyes from the counceler's view.

_[Sherry's POV]_

"How annoying.. "I grumbled with my arms crossed against my lovely, most prized rack, leaning back in my beloved black chair before eyeing my petty, silent patient in the corner with my beautiful hazel eyes through my shiny, clean, black hair, that nicely complimented my facial features, as the tips brushed the top of my soft, slender shoulders. "Why won't you just talk already?" I asked in the kindest voice I could manage, though she remained unresponsive to me, gaze never left the floor.

_'How is the floor more interesting than beautiful ol' me!?'_

I look over the young girls papers once more as I finally lose my composure. "Geez! Are you deaf or something!?" I snapped under my breath harshly, a little softer than I wished it sounded, before noticing the small note in the back which made the me mentally facepalm, so I didn't ruin my flawless, beautiful face, of course. 

No wonder my idiot of a patient never spoke a single word. She _was_ deaf. Sighing, I kicked a ball roughly into her vision, which quickly caught her attention. She looked at me with a apollogetic look, how disgusting!

_[Nericil's POV]_

_Woops.. I made her mad.._ "I-Is.. s-something wrong?" I asked hesitently in my small voice, or what I hoped was small before raising my hand to my throat, saying 'Nericil'..

Oh, I yelled.

Sherry tapped her high heel on the tile beneath with the sight a little annoying to look at.. along with the rest of her fashion sence.. Wait, was she talking to me while I wasn't looking? I think she sighed.. Oh. She turned away with that disgusted look.

I did something wrong..

She started doing something on the desk, but what that was is something I couldn't tell from my angle, though the computer screen changed, so I guess that was a indicator of what. After a bit it settled on a website with her turning to me. She's saying something.. 

Oh. She wants me to look at the website. I hesitate for a moment before taking a breath and standing to walk over. Is she going to show me a hearing aid site or a sugery-- oh. It's neither. It's a sort of website which looked quite cute with it's pastel color cordination and curly, elegant font.. but when I scrolled down, I jumped back a bit from the frightening sight.

It had pictures of skeletons!

I quickly turned away as I pulled my hood down over my eyes, and stared at the pretty scarlett red that blocked my vision. Trying to blindly walk my way back towards my seat, I felt my ankle hit something before feeling a hand grab my shoulder roughly to catch me..

.. 

No.. 

.. 

Oh no..

Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no! Don't touch me! Get away from me! Apparently I was screaming as the hand had flinched and let go. Not waisting a second, I bolted out the door with a blurry vision, tears welling up as my mind was clouded with thoughts screaming for me to hide. I found a unused room and shut the lights off, curling up in the corner with my hands over my head for protection. I don't want him touching me.. 

..

Even if I know he's _dead_..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Nericil's PoV. I think it started out ok, but I also believe I dragged out the end.
> 
> Anyways~Next chapter will hopefully be better~

.. Woops.. I ran.. 

After maybe 4 minutes, the darkness had stole my fear, dragging it into the void of nothingness the lifeless room provided. Taking a final breath, I stood up with the walls aid before blindly making my way to the door.. though, when I got to my destination, I could barely move the cold door knob under my hand. Was it jammed? I hit my knuckles against the smooth wood infront of me and waited for it to open, but when the door didn't budge, I tried knocking again. The only thing that stopped me was the thing crawling up my leg. 

Oh my gOSH PLEASE DON'T ME A SPIDER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GEt it.. it.. it let go? 

Feeling around the wall to the side of the door, I felt my hand collide with the light switch and flicked it up. A few seconds after the blinding lights stubbornly flickered on, I saw the culprit of my earlier assumption.. and started to shiver in place.. 

It was one of those skeletons I saw on the website.. It was about 2 or 3 inches tall, from what I could see. It wore some sort of.. light gray armor type thing and a pretty, baby blue bow. It looked worried and.. was it trying to talk? If it was saying words, I certinly couldn't understand it, let alone hear it.

Oh. It turned it's head away. Following its gaze, I forced my back onto the door behind me with wide eyes.

A boy, maybe just a year older than me, was staring at me in confusion. Why, no, how come didn't I notice how close he was earlier!? 

..

Huh..? I didn't know what much sign language, but I could certinly read what he was saying. He was asking if I was alright. Ok. I can do this. I took a small breath before slowly nodding my head, watching him closely as I felt myself slowly relax against the door behind me.

In all honesty, he wasn't even that scary. He had choppy, dark brown hair that covered his ears and a sort of.. emerald green color dotting where his eyes would be. He was a little on the tan side, unlike me who was quite pale in compairison. He wore a dark gray shirt that had red text reading 'Fox This' with a red fox curled around the words. Cute.

The little skeleton suddenly appeared from behind the boys neck, plopping down on his shoulders with a large.. smile? How it was even able to pull off any sort of expressions was my question, but I certinly wasn't going to ask.

Huh? So I guess that little skeleton could speak.. the little 3 inch being and the boy were getting along just fine. The little blue creature gave a momentary sad expression before changing to a happier one.. ok, I have to admit, the blue eyes and stars that came thru its sockets made that thing look absolutly cute.

Wait.. where did it go?

Right around the time that thought came through, I felt something pulling on one of my toes, having decided to wear my black sandels today, since it was summer.

Oh. There it is. Um.. is.. that a small paper?

Indeed it was. It was a small stickynote paper and he was holding it up for me to look at what it contained. The handwriting was absolutly adorable! It says that it's name is Bluebear (So Cute!) and that the boys name was Mark.

Oh. I had to shake my head side to side at the last part of the note. 'can you hear us?' It gave a slightly sad expression before quickly scribbling something down on the paper.

'whats your name, human?'

I never did introduce myself, did I? I just.. kinda ran in here like I owned the place. Placing my hand on my throat and giving a small hum to check my volume, I answered the question with a small voice and shy smile, looking between the two. 

They were silent and staring.

Shrinking back against the door silently, I pull my hood from the top of my head down over my eyes, staring at my toes while trying to turn the door knob once more. I realized something that wasn't there before. A sort of tingly feeling. Static?

Before I could look, I caught Bluebear pointing to Mark. Curious, I glanced up to see what Mark wanted to say. He asked me a.. strange question.

'Do you have a bitty?'

I gave a confused look. A bitty? What in the world.. Oh wait. I remembered seeing that word on the website Sherry showed me. Shaking my head no once more resulted in a tug on my toe, a note being handed up to me that read 'you should get one! we're really loyal and no matter what, we'll stay by your side!'

That.. kinda sounds like fun. Giving a little smile, I manage to reply that I wouldn't mind having one. Mark and Bluebear gave me large smiles.

I wore a small smile myself, but the moment Mark took a step to close, I shrank back against the door for the 3rd time since being stuck in this room. W-Why is he coming closer!? D-Did I do something wrong!?

D-Don't touch me! Don't.. touch..

He quickly noticed how unconfortable I was and took two step backs, Bluebear appearing from behind his neck once more. He's not going to touch me?

..

I relaxed, breathing out a, hopefully, quiet apollogy before scooting off the door to the wall beside it.

W-Wait..

I looked at Bluebear on Mark's shoulder, shivering where I stood as that frightening question haunted my thoughts..

H-How.. d-did he get there? W-Wasn't that thing at my feet a few seconds..

Oh..

Wait.. wait.. I remembered seeing in the website that bitties could use magic. Thats right. Maybe this bitty can do something like teleportation with its magic. 

With that thought in mind, I slightly settled down before noticing.. the door.. you _push_ the door open.. 

And I was _pulling_..

..

.. I'm a idiot.

Following Mark out, we headed to Sherry's room, me sticking to the door while the two conversed before feeling something starting to move on my shoulder. _Walk_ on my shoulder. I quickly brushed my shoulder away with a quick swipe of my hand before seeing a small, white being start to fall.

No! I thought it was a spider! (I absolutly _hate_ spiders!)

I quickly caught Bluebear inbetween my hands like you would catch a bug before slowly falling to my knees, heart racing from what just happened. It took me abit to open my hands to see a equally shaken up Bluebear in my hands.

Noticing Bluebear looking past my shoulder, and a looking shadow coming over us, I quickly moved to the side in fright before holding up the little bitty with fear. Mark.. Mark is't not going to hit me, is he!? I-I didn't..

Mark picked up the bitty and held it close with a relieved look. He.. wasn't mad? I.. did nearly dropped Bluebear.. I looked down at the ground before seeing the shadow move away, being replaced with a differently shaped. Sherry must of urged him from the doorway. 

Getting up myself, I followed them, catching bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about me and a.. bitty center? Bluebear had quickly recovered and looked quite excited. 

Should.. I be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be fun~I wanted some progress with this chapter, and in the 3rd chapter, we'll finally get to see which bitties she'll get~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter I did at 2 in the morning.. There are highly spelling and grammar errors.. Sorry..
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

"S-S-Sherry! S-S-Slow down!" Mark stuttered as he held Bluebear securely against his chest. Once the four of them had gotten into the car, Sherry didn't waste a single second to put the petal to the metal.

How does she still have a licence!? She went 15 miles over the speed limit! (Exageration, it was 5 over the speed limit.)

Sherry gave a huff as they neared their destination in less than 20 minutes. She was just glad there was no traffic. Slamming her door shut, she started to head into the shop they parked infront of. She wasn't going to wait on the kids.

Mark had waited for Nericil to exit the car before heading inside, holding the door for Nericil with a shy smile.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"Bluebear insisted with excitment, having raised his blue, gloved hands up into the air with a large smile as he stood on Mark's shoulders. Noticing Nericil's hesitation as she stared at Bluebear with a slightly sad, confused expression. 

That was how she always looked it seemed.. Sad.. Lost.. Hurt.. like she's just.. given up on everything.

Managing a small smile, Nericil gave up on trying to figure out what Bluebear had said. He looked excited, so it must of been good, she figured. Nericil headed inside, looking down at the floor for a bit before looking around. It didn't exactly look like a pet store, though she did notice 2 pens.

Mama Cry had been chatting with Sherry, talking about what had happened, or the bare minimum anyways.. which saddened Mama Cry as to what she had heard.

Nericil had no family.

She was the lone survivor of a home shooting.

So now Nericil was here to adopt a bitty to help her cope with her depression, and hopefully keep her away from the thoughts of suicide. Only issue was that the police was looking for motives as to why the shooting took place, why Nericil survived..

.. and why the gun man was dead inside the house..

"Do you mind if she stays here for the time being? She can't exactly live by herself because of her hearing, and we need to keep a close eye on her to prevent herself from any suicide attempts." Sherry asked, glancing over to see Nericil in one of the pens, Mark close to Nericil, but at the same time there was distance between them.

Nericil looked at all the little skeletons and firemen. She was getting use to them, though she figured some of them were trying to talk to her, as she kept seeing their mouths move. She did, however, see the cutest couple of bitties though.

Mark even flinched when he heard a high pitched, internal squeal come from Nericil, staring down at her in mordification. She must not of realized that she had made a sound, scaring more than half of everyone in the store as she was staring at a intimidating tall figure and a shy, just half a inch shorter figure, who had backed away from her, Boss in defence and Meek staring at her in silence, having not heard because of it's deafness.

Seeing them back away made Nericil look down at her lap in reserve, her sad and lonely look returning. Bluebear was about to go confort her before seeing a Edgy head over, making Mark sweatdrop. "U-U-Um.. N-Nericil?"

Everybody but Nericil was watching the Edgy, who had been woken up from his nap. The Edgy, noticing her actions and getting the feeling that he was being ignored, he teleported beside Nericil's hand, grabbed it and gave it a hard bite, drawing blood as a loud yelp came from her, causing the Edgy to tighten it's grip.

Loud weeping started to echo now from Nericil, making Edgy let go and look up at her in slight panic as blood had been drawn. "h-hey! d-don't cry!"he shouted as he tried to get her attention, not sure what to do. "

But the moment Mark touched her shoulder, the Edgy noticed the panic that replaced her sadness in the matter of seconds. Nericil quickly scooting away from Mark to a far corner where she coward in fear.

Mama Cry got out from behind the counter now to go confort Nericil, but when she touched her, Cry's hand was slapped away as Nericil faced her, quivering and back squeezed tight against the intersecting walls as she stared at them in fear and horror.

A Papy, disliking how scared she was, climbed onto Nericil's lap, and onto her shoulder, waving a small hand close to her eye to snap her out of it. And she did as she looked at Mamy Cry, her episode ending as she panted, calming down from her panic attack.

The Edgy from earlier had gotten a paper from Mark and held it up to her, which she read after a few moments to reconize it had words.

"im not sory for biting u. u wok me."it read, the Papy on Nericil's shoulder not to happy. Nericil took a moment before trying to pet the Edgy in apollogy, only to get bit once more with Nericil tearing up again. 

Edgy took a step back slightly to how easy she would go into waterworks mode, and this time he didn't but her hard enough to draw blood. The Papy on her shoulder wiped a tear away from Nericil's eye as a Boss went over to hit the Edgy on the head for hurting her.

"STOP DOING THAT! THE HUMAN KEEPS WAKING UP THOSE STUPID F**KING CHERRYS IN THE CORNER!"Boss yelled as he hit the Edgy on the head with a fist.

"shad'dup! not my fault she keeps crying to every little thing i do! 'sides, i don't see you tryin' anythin'!"The Edgy shot back as the Pappy on Nericil's shoulder got her to settle down some. 

"HEY, WHATS WRONG, HUMAN?"Pappy questioned, only to get a confused expression from Nericil as she looked at the skeleton on her shoulder. She was hesitant as she raised a shaky hand to Pappy, lightly taping his head a few times with a slightly scared look. 

Papy gave a small smile as he grabbed her index finger and rubbed the top of his head against it, Nericil giving a little smile as she gentally petted his head. She blinked as she spotted something red cowering nearby, causing her to pause her petting, to Pappy's dismay. The Edgy from earlier had been hit from Boss, who was on Nericil's lap silently, refusing to admit he had taken a liking to Nericil's silence, and his sadistic side liking how easily she cried.

Hesitating for a moment, Nericil reached out to pet Edgy on the head, who bit her once more, but not as hard as the first two while he looked up at Nericil and Pappy. 

"Well, it seems like she made some friends."Sherry remarked with a large smile. Her, Mark, Mama Cry, and Bluebear had moved back to the counter to watch, having found she wasn't good with interactions.

"I'm glad she is. I'm surprised she's not socializing with any of the Meeks, but a Boss seems to of taking a liking to her."Mama Cry replied with a quiet chuckle, the Boss on Nericil's lap flipping two birds at the group, only stopping when he felt a finger graze the top of his head.

Nericil had finally realized that he was there, and petted his head gently with teary eyes from the Edgy, attached to her other finger, Pappy trying to dislodge the Edgy from her finger. Boss, who had looked up and stared at Nericil, turned away with crossed arms, letting Nericil pet his head as she pleased. She was atleast giving a little smile. 

Most of the other bitties watched the strange group in the corner, but none of them really bothering anymore as some of them were alittle afraid of her, though some in the second bin were getting quite curious as to what was happening next door. 

After watching Nericil for 13 more minutes, Sherry, Mark, and Bluebear said their goodbyes to Mama Cry, not wanting to bother Nericil, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the bin. Boss, Pappy, and Edgy making due with their own individual spaces, but a uninvited guest had also come over to join the sleeping group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bits of Nericil's past was reveiled.. but is it just skimming the surface?(Yes)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q^Q Ever have that writers block when you shouldn't QvQ and then realize that it was just because creative energy can't be forced? Yea.. Not fun. My brain keeps progressing the story before I even write it! Still, very very VERY, absolutly sorry for how late this is! *forgot that I left it at a cliff hanger*

Pappy and Boss were the first to find a sleeping Cherry nuzzled onto her arm, having a large, visable crack over it's right eye. He had excaped from the pen next door to check out who had come over, to find them all napping, and had decided to join. Pappy looked down from Nericil's right shoulder as Edgy took the left, and Boss had occupied her lap. 

Seems like Nericil was going to have quite a family at this rate.

Mama Cry had come over to check on the group, having made dinner for everyone. Looking at the 5, she gave a chuckle. "Pappy, do you mind waking up little Neri for me?"she asked as she started to place down a serving tray full of little plates for everyone. 

"I DON'T MIND MAMA."Pappy replied with a large smile before standing, trying to figure out the best way to wake her.. well.. before Edgy did the honors of waking her up via ear nipping. A loud yelp came from her, startling most everyone from the volume while she looked around, quivering with wide eyes as she tried to process everything.

She was slowly calming down from Pappy petting her cheek, but the moment Mama Cry neared her, she pressed her back into the corner as she went to move her arm, only to hesitate to the weight. Nericil looked at Mama Cry for a moment before looking down at the Cherry clinging to her arm in a death grip.

Blinking, Nericil reached down a shaky hand to pet the top of Cherry's head, earning a defencive bite from him. It was enough to make Nericil jolt slightly, but not enough for a sound now.

"Pappy, can you get her attention for me?"Mama Cry asked with a parient smile. Pappy gave a nod before tapping Nericil's cheek, slightly bouncing in place. Nericil glanced over to see where he was pointing and saw Mama Cry. 

Mama Cry signed if Nericil was hungry, only to receive a confused look. This made Mama Cry confused a bit as to why Nericil didn't know sign language, but she would ask that later. "Are you hungry?"she repeated vocally. Nericil took a moment, looking down at the bitties before noticing Boss had left her lap, but was heading back with four plates of bitty food. Each bitty left Nericil for food, making Nericil give a giggle as she watched before looking up at Mama Cry with a nod.

Carefully getting up, Nericil made her way to the exit before noticing something. ".. Hey.. When.. did they leave?"she croaked as she looked to the door. If she read that it was open, then did that mean the store was closed? Realizing she's never going to get a answer if she didn't look a Mama Cry, she looked over to see a answer.

"About 20 minutes ago."Cry repeated with a kind smile. It was strange.. Nericil could talk and communicate just fine, but in the end she can't hear a single word..

"Um.. W-Why.. did they leave?"Nericil asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she pulled her red, hooded cape securly over herself.

"Well, you fell asleep, and none of us wanted to wake you, so they left to go home."Mamy Cry replied, explaining their absence. "Why don't you stay here for a few days? I'm sure the bitties would like that."she suggested, looking down at the group as Pappy spoke up.

"CAN SHE!?"Pappy squeaked in a joyious suprise as he looked at Mama Cry from his plate with a large grin, the Cherry beside him flinching from his sudden speach. Mama Cry gave a nod before looking back at Nericil, who seemed very hesitent.

".. Um.. Well.."Nericil started before glancing to the side for a moment then gave a small smile. "Guess.. it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit.. I mean.. "she started to add, trailing off before shaking her head, not quite finding the right words as she looked at Mama Cry. "Sure.. I'll stay."

~~☆~☪~☆~~

It was around 9 pm, Nericil asleep in the back of the store with her 4 bitties while Mama Cry was talking with Sherry about a few days ago. "So what exactly happened to her? I've noticed that she doesn't exactly know sign language, and we have all witnessed what happens if we do as much as touch her."

"Well.. From what the police can gather, the attacker was a distant uncle who was having financial issues. They assume it was originally going to be a ransom, but then suspected that it went wrong. The pistol he had brought was found empty, and all 6 bullets were found. Two in the father, one in the mother but suspected death is from the stair fall, her little brother had two with evidence of torture, and the last was the shooter, but it looks more like suicide than being killed himself. They want to ask Nericil what exactly happened, but from how she acts, she might have a case of PTSD, so they're being quite hesitent to questioning her."Sherry recapped, ending with a sigh. "They finished cleaning the home so she could go back. She apparently wore hearing aids before, so she either lost her hearing due to trama, and might recover it, or she went deaf from the gun shots."

"She seems to be able to communicate just fine without her hearing.. I'm able to keep her til tomorrow afternoon."

"That's fine. What is she doing now?"Sherry asked, in the background clicking a pen. Hearing a "I'll go look." from Cry, she turned the phone away to muffle a yawn. Staying up was _not_ her forté.

Mama Cry took a moment before carefully opening the door to the back to see Nericil sleeping on the couch with the 4 bitties, Pappy and Boss almost instantly waking up to the opening door and starring up at Mama Cry from their places. Pappy was sitting on Nericil's left shoulder with Boss on her lap, Cherry craddeled between Nericil's crossed arms and Edgy sleeping on her right shoulder. Mama Cry gave them a small smile, and was about to leave before noticing something. 

Carefully walking over, she noticed that Nericil was silently crying in her sleep. Frowning slightly, Cry gentally wiped a tear away but gained a negative reaction from Nericil, who shot awake to the simply, light touch and was shaking violently with a frightened look, stuck in the vision of the nightmare that was slowly fading. She did, however, quickly snap out of it as she felt a sharp bite to her ear lobe, causing her flinch. She had accidentally woken up Edgy from her shaking, and he wasn't happy. Only after biting her ear did he notice the tears, which made him confused.

"why she cryin' so late at night..?"Edgy asked, Cherry now waking up for the same reason, staring up at Mama Cry and the phone.

"who're ya talkin' to, Mama?"Cherry questioned, rubbing a eye tiredly as he sat up from his resting place. Welp. Everyone's awake now.

"The lady who brought Nericil called. She was just asking me what everybody was doing. I was about to say sleeping, but it seems like I woke everybody up."Mama Cry replied softly with a sheepish smile, Nericil blinking and rubbing away tears before looking at everyone. 

"Oh.. when did I.. fall asleep?"Nericil mumbled in confusion, a little to loudly to say that it was under her breath, looking down at Boss and Cherry on her lap. The last thing she remembered was sitting down. 

Staying silent, she brushed her thumb gentally ontop of Cherry's head, who at first flinched to her touch, looking up to see her small smile before hesitantly nuzzling her thumb in return.

Boss tapped his foot slightly as he looked up at Mama Cry from his position on her lap. "SO.. WHAT DOES SHE WANT?"he questioned gruffly, displeased that he was woken up in the middle of the night.

"She was wondering how everyone was getting along. If you're lucky, you four might be able to leave with her tomorrow. I.. don't exactly recommend her taking care of all four of you.."Mama Cry told them, sighing out that last point while Edgy crossed his arms.

"Ma, she can't hear. How do ya expect 'er ta take care of us?"Edgy questioned in a grumpy tone as he let his head shrink down slighty in his coat. 

"WE COULD WRITE, OR MAYBE USE THE MAGICAL ELETRICAL DEVICE FOR COMMON COMMUNICATION TO TURN OUR WORDS TO TEXT SO SHE CAN READ WHAT WE SAY? WE"Pappy suggusted with a large smile. "BUT IF SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR, OR SOMETHING BREAKS, MAYBE WE CAN GET HER ATTENTION?"

"That's a good ide--.."Mama Cry had started before hearing deafening loud beeps from the phone that told you the line dropped. Lowering the phone from her ear to look at the screen, cinfirming that the call did end before turning it off and putting it away. "That is a good idea, Pappy. Maybe that might work."

"OFCOURSE IT WILL WORK! I _AM_ THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL! ALL MY IDEAS ARE FOULPROOF!"Pappy stated proudly, little red cape flapping slightly, despite there being no wind.

"Well then, if your plan does succeed, then I guess I don't mind allowing her to take home all four of you."Mama Cry replied with a small smile as she looked as everyone for agreement.

"I REFUSE TO WRITE OUR CONVERSATIONS DOWN JUST SO SHE CAN UNDERSTAND US. BESIDES, WHY WOULD A DEAF CHILD LIKE HER HAVE A CELLPHONE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"Boss questioned, plopping down into a sitting position with both arms and legs crossed in complaint while both Edgy and Cherry looked at eachother, giving a slight shrug.. though Edgy had a smirk, and Cherry didn't like it.

"dunno, boss. maybe nericell has one to play on."Edgy smirked, receiving a groan from both Boss and Pappy from the horrible pun. He did manage to get Crys expression to soften slightly, which he found to be rare.

Hearing a yawn from Nericil, Mama Cry looked down at the time on her phone before looking at everyone. "Alright, it's 10. Time for bed."she told them all, Nericil giving a small nod as she was already drifting asleep, having tried to stay up to wait for a explination on what everyone was talking about but couldn't stay us any longer.

After one final round of "good night"s between eachother, they all drifted asleep. Edgy dreaming of making a mess, Cherry dreaming of mustard, Pappy dreaming of him and happier Nericil making some spaghetti, and Boss dreaming of his upmost control over everyone, mainly over Edgy for his jokes, rebellion over his command, and the mess Edgy refused to clean up but loved to make.

~~☆~☪~☆~~

"Neri? Do you have a phone?"Cry questioned over breakfast, having finished up her toast while Nericil moved her sausage link away from her eggs in thought. Pappy, noticing Nericil's spaced off gaze towards her links, went to go poke her arm before seeing Edgy appear on Nericil's plate. Noticing Nericil's blinks and confused look, Edgy smirked before grabbing the link and disappearing, causing Nericil to stand in amazement and shock, only to remember she was down a sausage.

"He took my sausage.."Nericil stated the obvious with, not depression, but mild amusement. Boss looked up to see the small smile Nericil wore as she sat back down, shaking her head slightly to Edgy's thievery before looking up at Mama Cry. When she looked up, her smile disappeared to the neutral face Boss was use to seeing. 

After seeing the question this time, Nericil looked down to her plate, thinking for a moment before sliding her hand into her scarlett red cape, pulling out her phone. It was a black Samsung Galaxy Note 5 that held a large, white cresent moon on the back of it. She seemed to hesitate before placing it onto the table with a shaky hand before withdrawing her limb back into her hooded cape.

Pappy, Boss, and Cherry watched the phone silently, looking up at eachother once more their gaze went back to the phone. Boss stood up and approched the phone, flipping it so the screen was up. Powering it on, he came to his first barrier. A screen lock. It seemed to be a pattern lock of some sort..

Pappy, looked it over and started to play with it before seeing Cherry approch the phone puzzle. He looked at the phone, then Nericil, only to turn back to the phone and draw a star pattern, causing it to unlock. "thought it'd be hard'r.."Cherry mumbled under his breath as he looked at the live, celestial background. 

"ANOTHER SPACE-FREAK?"Boss questioned not so kindly, standing straight with his arms crossed, looking over the phone's background before looking up to Nericil, who watched silently. She was quite amazed that Cherry was able to figure it out so fast. Seeing that Boss didn't look happy, Nericil hesitated before petting Boss's head with her index finger. He flinched to the touch, relaxing slightly for a few seconds before summoning up a red bone-like staff and hit her finger away. " **DON'T. TOUCH. ME. LIKE. A. PET.** "he growled angerly while Nericil withdrew her finger to nurse it in her mouth with watery eyes.

Seeing that Nericil was close to tears, Pappy climbed up to her shoulder to rub her cheek, trying to confort Nericil. After a bit, it worked. She didn't break down into tears, anyways.

While Pappy was conforting Nericil, Edgy and Cherry were trying to calm down Boss in their own ways, both dodging a swing of the bine staff before Mama Cry picked him up and placed him into a clear, plastic cup, hand ontop of it while Boss tried to get out. Cry took Nericil's phone, browsing the settings to fix some things to make things more fluent before going to a texting app, turning on talk-to-text before sliding it infront of Nericil.

"DOES IT WORK?"Pappy questioned, and like magic, it was translated to text onto the screen, causing Nericil to blink before looking to everyone, trying to find the culprit. Pappy smiled wide before climbing off to station himself beside the phone. "IT WORKS! IT WORKS!"Pappy cheered, Nericil looking between the two, stunned before starting to clap in amazement.

"good. we leavin' soon 'r what?"Edgy asked, finishing off the sausage link in one big bite while sitting ontop of Cry's hand. 

Nericil glanced over at Mama Cry, who gave a small hum. "Sherry texted me this morning saying that she would pick everyone up in at 10, and it's 9:30 so how about everyone get ready to go before she comes."she suggusted. 

~~☆~☪~☆~~

After a hour long, silent car ride, the arrived infront of a home in a foresty like area. It wasn't that far from town, in all honesty. The house was 2 stories, outside painted white with the rims and door being a mahogany brown. Nericil hesitated before exitting the car. Pappy and Edgy were in their usual places, Boss sat ontop of her head while Cherry was held in her hand.

".. Home.. Home sweet home.. r-right?"Nericil asked, glancing at her phone to see no reoly from the others. Taking a breath, she made her way into the house.


End file.
